lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Man of Science, Man of Faith/Transcrição
Episódio 1 - "Man of Science, Man of Faith" Escrito por: Damon Lindelof Dirigido por: Jack Bender ---- FADE IN: Abre com uma tela negra e com um som de "bip" que se repete os "bips" ainda repetindo, corta para um close de um olho numano se abrindo. Ainda se repetindo os "bips", corta para um cursos verde numa tela de computador. Ainda repetindo os "bips", corta para um homem não identificado que pula do alto de um beliche, senta numa cadeira com rolante, e se move para a frente de uma escrivaninha. Ele tecla números e espaços, então aperta no botão "executar". O som de bip para. O homem não identificado caminha por uma sala, seleciona um LP de sua coleção e põe no toca-discos. “Make Your Own Kind of Music” de Mamma Cass Elliot começa a tocar. O homem começa sua rotina matinal de lavar louça, malhar, tomar banho, fazer uma batida caseira. O homem pega uma ampola de remédio de um gabinete, em cujo rótulo se lê 4-81516-23 42 e injeta uma dose em seu braço. Se ouve um som alto de uma explosão, despertando o homem, e o toca discos pula para o fim. A música para. O homem apressadamente guarda a medicação, veste um uniforme e sapatos, abre um compartimento trancado e pega duas armas. O homem entra numa área de convivência, ajusta alguns botões em uma máquina e, em seguida, olha através de um estetoscópio. Utilizando interruptores, ele ajusta espelhos em um corredor para obter uma melhor visualização. A camera pans,através do corredor mostrando múltiplos espelhos sendo utilizada pelo homem, e trata de um longo corredor quadrado. Conforme a câmera se move através do corredor, que até pans em Locke e Jack olhando para baixo a escotilha. BREAK COMERCIAL abre a noite de tempo, Kate e Hurley pé perto da escotilha HURLEY: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, 4, 8, estamos mortos, 15, condenado e morto, 16, 23, 42… KATE: Hurley, você está bem? caminha em direção à escotilha e junta Jack e Locke rebaixamento com lanterna para tentar ver as escotilhas HURLEY: O quê? Sim, eu estou bem ... Eu só tenho que ir ao banheiro. Grande idéia, você vai olhar para a queima morte buraco. Jack e Kate olhando para dentro da escotilha KATE: O que é? JACK: Não importa o que é. Nós explodimos a porta para que pudéssemos obter todos insidte esta coisa, para que pudesse ser salvo. mantém-se e anda longe da escotilha Isto no plano não vai funcionar. Nós nunca vamos ficar todos no tempo. encontra uma rocha próxima e ele cai para a escotilha. Quando ele cai-lhe ouvir uma pequena splash KATE: Água. LOCKE: É raso. Soa como uma poça de água. KATE:40 Pés para baixo? LOCKE: 50 no máximo. Poderíamos usar o fio puxado para nós a partir da fuselagem ... sonda até um arnês ... JACK: John. estandes e gira em direção Jack Nós estamos indo agora. HURLEY: para Jack Sim, boa ideia. Vamos fazer isso. LOCKE: Todos passaram por muita coisa para chegar aqui, Jack. JACK: A escada da quebrada. Vai baixar 40 pessoas lá em baixo um por um? voltar para o acampamento Eles estão esperando por nós para voltar e dizer-lhes o que fazer, então vamos esquecer os ombros. KATE: Jack. JACK: O quê? LOCKE:Porque é que não estamos todos, acalmem-se aqui. JACK: Olha, se você quiser ir estudar no período da manhã, tudo bem, mas esta noite estamos a fazer. Eu estou indo para ir buscar a dinamite que não uso e estamos voltando para as cavernas. Então, quanto a ti pack it up, Jonh? dos cortes para Locke, Hurley e Kate para ver a sua reação ao momento tenso LOCKE: Sim, é claro. com a cabeça JACK: OK. se vira para pegar a diamite LOCKE: Por que você não quer descer lá, Jack? to an ER with an EMT and others wheeling a gurney down a hallway EMT: Female, late 20’s, no ID, she coded twice on the way over here. NURSE: Where’s the other one? EMT: Right behind us. They’re on their way… Fire department had to use the jaws. and Nurse with gurney reach an ER, INTERN enters INTERN: What’ve we got here? EMT: Female, late 20’s, auto accident… INTERN: What the hell is that thing? JACK: the room Piece of a steering column. All right, let's go. Keep that collar steady. Page my father. INTERN: Already did. JACK: EMT Tell me. EMT: Her tire blew, car jumped the divider, went head-on with an SUV. NURSE: BP's dropping. JACK: Pericardial's pierced. Was she driving? EMT: Yes, alone. JACK: Where's the driver of the SUV? second gurney is wheeled into the room with a male patient. UNIDENTIFIED CHARACTER: Let’s go… watch your back, watch your back EMT #2: Jack Adam Rutherford, 57, chest trauma, no breath sounds. JACK: to the Intern Tube Mr. Rutherford while I… INTERN: No. I can't intubate, you've got to. NURSE: Dr. Shephard, her BP's 80 over 60. NURSE #2: Dr. Shephard, his breathing's deteriorating. over at the man on the gurney, Jack knows he has to make a quick decision. He decides to continue working on the female patient. JACK: Okay, I need a syringe… big one. to the Nurse You, hold pressure. steadies their hands putting pressure around the exit wound, and then he pulls the piece of steering column out of the woman’s chest. NURSE: 88 over 52, no radial pulse. JACK: I know. I know. Sac's flooded. Where's that… NURSE: him a large syringe Right here. Got it? JACK: Yep. NURSE #2: Doctor, we're losing him. continues working on the woman as we hear the sound of Adam Rutherford's heart monitor flat-lining. NURSE: BP stabilizing. glances over at the other gurney, realizing he didn’t save both patients. NURSE #2: Time of death 8:15 am. JACK: up and removing the syringe from the woman’s chest Okay, get me a blood gas and C-spine. UNIDENTIFIED CHARACTER: Right away, doctor. JACK: Get her up to ICU and keep her immobilized. SARAH: weakly I want to dance at my wedding. INTERN: Did you hear that? NURSE: Sweetie, you need to take it easy, okay. Just relax. INTERN: What did she say? JACK: She said she has to dance at her wedding. Jack walks away, camera pans to close up of woman’s face. We can see that it is Sarah. ENDS opens to survivors waiting at the caves at night CHARLIE: No one is out there. No one is coming. ND FEMALE SURVIVOR: But the, but the French woman said... CHARLIE: The French woman is missing a bloody wing nut, you know. I mean, it was all bollocks. It's a ghost story. She set the fire herself. sees Sayid looking at him What? SAYID: Nothing. SHANNON: various Extras Has anyone seen Vincent, the dog? Anyone seen him? Has anyone seen the dog? grabs a torch from the fire and starts walking toward the forest SAYID: Where are you going? SHANNON: I lost the damn dog. continuing to walk, Sayid goes after her TO Locke looking down the hatch HURLEY: Why'd you do that? Why'd you light the fuse, man? LOCKE: Why wouldn't I light the fuse? HURLEY: Uh, maybe because I was running towards you, waving my arms, yelling "don't do that." LOCKE: laughing Well, you got a point there. I guess I was just excited to get inside. I mean, that's why we came here, isn't it? That's why we went all the way out to the Black Rock. And why we got the dynamite to blow the hatch. We did it so that we could get inside, Hugo. JACK: And to save everybody's lives. LOCKE: And to save everyone's lives. JACK: Or, maybe it was just our destiny, right John? LOCKE: Maybe. KATE: Guys, uh, it's the hatch door, you'd better see this. four gather around the hatch door, with the light of the torch we can see the word “QUARANTINE” stenciled on the inside of the hatch door. TO Shannon and Sayid walking in the jungle SHANNON: Vincent! SAYID: This is not a good idea. SHANNON: I saw him five minutes ago. Besides, you're the one who said there isn't anyone out here. SAYID: I said we didn't see anyone. The dog will come back on his own. He always does. SHANNON: Watching that dog was the one thing anyone ever asked me to do. If something happens to him... SAYID: When was the last time you slept or had something to eat? You're exhausted. SHANNON: I can't tell that kid I lost his dog because I was exhausted. hear the sound of Vincent barking in the background. Sayid and Shannon spot him through the trees. SAYID: I’ll circle around behind him. SHANNON: Okay. they move closer to Vincent, he gets up and runs off. Sayid and Shannon try to follow. SAYID: Vincent! SHANNON: Sayid! loses sight of them Sayid, where are you? Sayid! Sayid! trips and falls. Hearing whispers, Shannon frantically looks around her in all directions. Then she sees Walt standing nearby, soaking wet. SHANNON: Walt? slowly raises his finger to his mouth to shush her. SHANNON: What are you doing here? whispers something unintelligible (it's backwards). SAYID: Shannon! turns toward Sayid and when she looks back, Walt is gone. SAYID: What is it? What? COMMERCIAL BREAK opens to Locke and Kate walking back to the caves KATE: Why do you want to get down there so bad? LOCKE: -ly. Why do I want to get down there so bad-ly. Jack thinks I'm crazy, doesn't he? KATE: Why, because you want to drop into a hatch that's been locked from the inside by a foot-thick steel door that says "quarantine?" LOCKE: Well, look at the bright side. The damage is done. KATE: The bright side? LOCKE: And if Jack thinks I've lost it, I can't blame him, really. Then again, five hours ago I was pulled into a hole by what appeared to be a column of black smoke. to face Kate Did you see it, Kate? look on her face indicates that she did Then I guess we're both crazy. Wonder what Jack thinks he saw? turns and they continue walking. TO Jack and Hurley walking back to the caves HURLEY: You should go ahead, man. Don't want Locke making time with your girl. shoots him a look Joke dude. JACK: Not really in the mood, Hurley. HURLEY: Really? Wow, usually you're like Mr. Haha. chuckles There you go. Life's not so bad, right? I mean, sure the Others are coming to like, eat us all… and every once in a while someone blows up all over you, but you do get to sleep in every morning. JACK: Uh-huh. And the numbers? HURLEY: What? JACK: to face Hurley "The numbers are bad." That's what you were yelling right when I tackled you. HURLEY: Yeah, that's kind of a long story. JACK: I've got time. HURLEY: You'll think I'm crazy. JACK: Try me. HURLEY: Awhile ago I was in this kind of psych ward, and there was this guy, Leonard. And all the time I knew him all he ever said were these numbers, 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42, over and over and over again. And they kind of got stuck in my head. So, when I got out, well, actually a couple of months after I got out, I was buying a frozen burrito and I thought, hey, I should play the lottery. And I guess those numbers were still stuck in my head so I played them. And I won 114 million dollars. That's when it started happening. My grandpa died, my house caught on fire, the chicken joint that I worked at got hit by a meteor, well, actually meteorite. Okay, so tonight I see the same freaking numbers on the hatch thing, just written on the side. And that's why I tried to stop it, because that thing is cursed, man. JACK: You were in a psych ward? HURLEY: I'm not crazy. JACK: I'm not saying you are. HURLEY: So, what? That's it? That's all? JACK: What do you want me to say? HURLEY: How about you believe me, man? JACK: Hurley, they're numbers. HURLEY: What's that thing where doctors make you feel better just by talking to you? JACK: Bedside manner. HURLEY: Yeah, that. Yours sucks, dude. turn and continue to walk to Jack in a hospital room, looking at a chart as Sara wakes up SARAH: What happened to him? JACK: Just try to relax, okay? SARAH: The car that I hit -- the other driver was older. JACK: He died in the ER. SARAH: tear streams down her cheek I can't feel anything. JACK: I know. SARAH: What's happened to me? JACK: You have a fracture-dislocation of your thoracic lumbar spine with multiple crushed vertebrae -- your back is broken. Your spleen is ruptured and bleeding into your abdomen and that has to be stopped. of Christian Shephard looking through a window at Jack and Sarah. I'm going to perform surgery and repair as much damage as possible. But even the most optimistic result puts the likelihood of retaining any feeling or mobility anywhere below the waist… extremely unlikely. SARAH: Oh. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: in the doorway Dr. Shephard, may I have a word, please. JACK: down the hallway So, what did I do wrong? CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: You did something wrong? JACK: You're frowning. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: My face is always this way. JACK: Dad, hey, c'mon, let's hear it. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: You might want to try handing out some hope every once in awhile. Even if there's a 99 percent probability that they're utterly, hopelessly screwed, folks are much more inclined to hear that 1 percent chance that things are going to be okay. JACK: back to Sarah’s room. Her spine's crushed. I tell her that everything's going to be okay. That's false hope, dad. CHRISTIAN SHEPHARD: Maybe. Maybe, but it's still hope. ENDS opens to survivors waiting at the caves SHANNON: to several survivors I know what I saw. It was him. It was Walt. SAYID: Shannon, please lower your voice. You'll upset the rest of the group. SHANNON: I heard whispers. CLAIRE: Where? SHANNON: Everywhere. CHARLIE: What whispers? Who? SHANNON: I don't know. Them. SUN: Do you think something happened to the raft? SAYID: Nothing happened to the raft. Walt is with your husband, with Sawyer... SHANNON: Sayid, I know what I saw. CHARLIE: the four from the hatch enter the scene They're back. JACK: Uh, Locke found, uh, a hatch in the ground about a half a mile from here. We left to blow it open so that we could hide inside. So all of us could hide inside, in case… But that doesn't matter now because it's not going to work. There's no way for all of us to get down in there tonight. CHARLIE: Jack, where's Dr. Arzt? JACK: Uh, he didn't make it. SHANNON: Did you see them? Did you see the Others? CHARLIE: Hey, Shannon, there are no Others. We've already had this conversation. SHANNON: What the hell would you know about it? Just because you didn't see anything… CHARLIE: There's no one out there. SHANNON: You don't know. JACK: Hey! Everything's going to be okay. Let's just, let’s take it easy. We're going to be alright. We're going to stay here tonight, okay, together. We've still got four guns. We'll put lookouts at all the entrances. We're all going to be safe as long as we stay together. The sun comes up in three hours and we're all going to be here to see that happen. I promise. enters carrying a cable. John, what are you doing? LOCKE: I'm getting some cable. JACK: he isn’t going to like the answer What for? LOCKE: It's for the hatch. I'm going in. walks over to Locke to speak with him more privately JACK: Do you really think that's the smartest thing to do right now, John? LOCKE: I doubt it. In fact, you're right. The safest thing is to stay here. Wait for morning. Wait for these Others to see if they ever show up. Wait for the brave folks on the raft to bring help. But me, I'm tired of waiting. walks through the crowd of gathered survivors and into the forest COMMERCIAL BREAK opens to close up of Jack sitting by himself at the caves, Kate enters. KATE: So, do you believe it? JACK: Believe what? KATE: That everything's going to be okay? JACK: Yeah, I do. KATE: Kind of unlike you, the whole glass half-full thing. JACK: There's a glass? both slightly laugh and Kate sits down next to Jack KATE: You did a good thing saying what you said. Taking care of everybody and just giving them someone to count on. If you weren't here, Jack… pause I'm going to the hatch. I understand why you can't go. They need you here. I, I get it. I do. But Locke's going into that thing whether you like it or not. And if he falls and breaks his neck… Live together, die alone, right? JACK: Right. gets up and walks into the forest to Jack and Sarah's fiance, Kevin, in Jack's office JACK: Your fiance was seriously injured. It could take as long as 10, maybe 12 hours. I won't know how extensive the damage is until I get inside. KEVIN: She was going for a dress fitting and to look at tablecloths. JACK: When is it, the wedding? KEVIN: Uh, it's eight months. JACK: Well, I'm sure Sarah will have recovered by then. KEVIN: Recovered, um, what does that mean? JACK: There will be ongoing physical therapy, but if she works really hard... KEVIN: Well, well, will we be able to, you know, make love? JACK: You need to know that there's a chance Sarah may very well need professional care for the rest of her life. KEVIN: Like, she won't be able to go to the bathroom by herself? sits back in his chair, quite irritated with Kevin’s response TO Jack in the OR with nurses prepping Sarah for surgery SARAH: Jack getting prepped Come here. Come here. I want to tell you a little secret. Come on. Closer. It's okay. I know I'm not going to be dancing anymore. I can still roll around at my wedding. You're invited, okay. JACK: I'm going to fix you. closes her eyes and all the surgery team stops for a few moments and looks at Jack after hearing what he said ENDS opens to Locke at the hatch as Kate enters KATE: I expected to find you half way down there by now. LOCKE: I was waiting for you. KATE: So you want me to go down first? LOCKE: Well, you're lighter. I can belay you down and bring you back up just as easy. The shaft might get narrower down there, too. KATE: You left out the part where you just want to see if I get eaten by something. LOCKE: Yeah, well, that too. fastens the cable harness around Kate Not too tight? KATE: Got it. helps her climb down onto the ladder Okay. Wait, uh, what do I say if I need to stop? LOCKE: Stop. KATE: Hmm, okay. Let's go. a small flashlight, Kate begins her descent into the hatch. Her breathing indicates that she’s nervous and scared. As Locke is lowering Kate down, one of the trees holding the harness breaks and Locke scrambles to hold on to the loose rope. LOCKE: Kate, are you alright? KATE: Yeah, I, I, I dropped the light. Maybe we should... begins to lower her down again Well, okay then. fear starting to overcome Kate, she begins to count 1, 2, 3, 4. bottom of the hatch grows very dim Stop! bottom of the hatch lights up again LOCKE: What is it? KATE: John, I think there's something down here. screams and a bright light shines up out of the hatch LOCKE: Kate, are you alright? struggles as something pulls at the other end of the cable. Locke falls back as Kate's weight is taken from the cable. The bright light goes out. LOCKE: Kate! Kate! Kate! COMMERCIAL BREAK opens with Hurley and Jack at the caves HURLEY: You're kidding, right? You're going back? JACK: a gun Yeah. HURLEY: What about all that stuff you said about waiting 'til morning and watching the sun rise? JACK: I changed my mind. TO Jack approaching the hatch. Not seeing anyone around, Jack kneels down and looks into the hatch. JACK: Kate! Locke! no reply, Jack drops his torch down in the hatch and wraps fabric on his hands and starts climbing down into the hatch. to Jack running the steps at a stadium, as another person comes into view running faster than Jack, Jack tries to keep pace but hurts his ankle JACK: Ow, damn it. DESMOND: over to Jack You alright, brother? JACK: I'm fine. I'm fine. DESMOND: Take it easy. Keep the weight off. Here, let me have a look. Does this hurt? shakes his head You haven't sprained it then. I don't fancy your chances of catching up with me tonight, though. JACK: I wasn't trying to catch up. DESMOND: Aye, of course you weren't. JACK: What do you know about sprains, anyway? DESMOND: I was almost a doctor once. JACK: Small world. DESMOND: You a doctor then? nods and Desmond offers Jack his water bottle So what's your excuse? JACK: Excuse? DESMOND: To run like the devil's chasing you. My excuse; I'm training. JACK: Training for what? DESMOND: A race around the world. Impressive, I know. So your excuse better be good, brother. JACK: Just trying to work a few things out. DESMOND: Ah, a girl, right? JACK: A patient. DESMOND: Ah, but a girl patient. What's her name? JACK: Her name's Sarah. DESMOND: What'd you do to her then? JACK: Do to her? DESMOND: You must have done something worthy of this self-flagellation. JACK: I told her… I made a promise I couldn't keep. I told her I'd fix her and couldn't. I failed. DESMOND: Right. Just one thing… what if you did fix her? JACK: I didn't. DESMOND: But what if you did? JACK: You don't know what you're talking about, man. DESMOND: I don't? Why not? JACK: Because with her situation that would be a miracle, brother. DESMOND: Oh, and you don't believe in miracles? chuckles and shakes his head Right, well then, I'm going to give you some advice anyway. You have to lift it up. JACK: Lift it up? DESMOND: Your ankle. You’ve got to keep it elevated. up to continue on his way It's been nice chatting. JACK: Jack. DESMOND: Jack, I'm Desmond. Good luck, brother. See you in another life, yeah? ENDS opens with Jack reaching the bottom of the hatch opening the small flashlight he walks through some rocky terrain and comes to a hallway with pipes and water dripping. Jack prepares his gun and slowly continues. He sees a pair of hiking boots on the floor, a wall with colorful graffiti on it. He comes to a doorway with multiple buckets full of concrete on the floor and he notices the key on his necklace is drawn toward the blocked doorway. Hearing a noise, he turns and notices a small round mirror on the wall. Looking closer at the mirror, “Make your own kind of music” starts to play loudly. Jack goes further to investigate and a bright light turns on. He ducks around a corner and notices a room with computer equipment. Jack approaches the computer with a flashing prompt. Jack is about to press a button. LOCKE: music comes to a screeching halt I wouldn't do that. JACK: his gun at Locke Where Kate? What the hell did you… arms come into view holding a gun pointing at Locke’s head COMMERCIAL BREAK to Jack, sitting in a chair in Sarah's hospital room as she wakes up SARAH: Am I alive? JACK: Yeah. Yeah, you're alive. stands and moves his chair closer to her bed SARAH: You smell. JACK: Well, thank you. SARAH: Wow, you really smell. JACK: Yeah, I went for a run. SARAH: You smell like you ran far. JACK: Well, I showered and I guess I just didn't cool. I wanted to get back down here and check on you. It was a Tour de Stade. SARAH: What? JACK: When you run all the steps in every section of a stadium up and down. SARAH: Why would you do that? JACK: I'm intense. SARAH: Did you finish? JACK: No, I hurt my ankle. SARAH: That sucks for you. Is Kevin here, my fiance? JACK: I didn't see him. SARAH: I'm, I'm sure he'll be back. JACK: Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, absolutely. SARAH: You going to tell me how it went? JACK: Sarah, the damage to your back was extensive. I did everything I could but your spinal column was… I couldn't repair it. starts to get more upset You're going to be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of your life. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Sarah. SARAH: toward her feet and back to Jack You're yanking my chain, right? JACK: No. SARAH: Then how come I can wiggle my toes? looks at the foot of her bed. You can see Sarah’s toes moving slowly under the sheet. Jack gets up and starts checking nerve responses at different spots on her legs. JACK: Can you feel this? SARAH: Yes. JACK: Can you feel this? SARAH: Yes JACK: more emotional after each positive response This? SARAH: Yes. JACK: This? SARAH: Yes. Sarah and Jack smile and are overcome by emotion at the miracle ENDS TO inside the hatch with Jack, John, and gunman GUNMAN: Move and I kill him. Put the gun down. JACK: Where's Kate? LOCKE: Jack, it's okay. GUNMAN: around the corner at Jack I said drop it! JACK: Where's Kate? LOCKE: She's fine, just put down the... JACK: I'm not putting anything... GUNMAN: the gun just over Jack’s head Do you want him to die? Put it down. JACK: Is this what you were talking about, Locke? Is this your destiny? All roads lead here? LOCKE: Jack, calm down. GUNMAN: behind Locke Lower your gun or I'll blow his damned head off, brother. gunman peers over Locke’s shoulder at Jack JACK: that it's Desmond You.